


The Prince of Darkness

by poet_olskuv



Series: Don't Expect Me to Update These Regularly [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Apollo ships it, Bonding, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Sexuality, Cute Nico, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Nature, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Prince Nico di Angelo, Prince Will Solace, Sexuality, True Love, Will Solace & Rachel Elizabeth Dare are Siblings, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Mess, Will-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poet_olskuv/pseuds/poet_olskuv
Summary: Will is anxious about meeting the infamous Prince of the Kingdom of Darkness, but when they do meet, things don't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Don't Expect Me to Update These Regularly [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511432
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Will watched the path that their carriage took. He could already see the light vanishing and the dark fog overwhelming their white and golden carriage. The sight sent a shiver through him, for light was all he had ever known. The darkness that surrounded him was nearly suffocating, and he felt as though the fire of his very existence was being snuffed out.

“Mom, Dad, are you sure that this trip is a good idea?”

Apollo chuckled. “We will be _fine_ , Will. We’re on amicable terms with King Hades and Queen Persephone. You’ll get used to the darkness in no time.”

“So calm down,” Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

Will couldn’t follow his sister’s advice, for he was terrified. He had never been to the Kingdom of Darkness, and yet that was exactly to where they were going. Will’s parents, King Apollo and Queen Daphne, had to consult with King Hades and Queen Persephone. The whole family had been invited, and Apollo had decided to agree to bring them in order to be polite. Will had been reluctant to go on this trip since he’d first found out about it, but it was impossible to avoid. Will was forced to grin and bear it.

He hated it.

Rachel seemed to be at ease as she sat in the carriage. Everything about her had always been effortless and easy, though. She was effortlessly beautiful, effortlessly intelligent, and effortlessly strong. She was going to make a terrific queen one day. Will only wished that he could be like that. Instead, he was riddled with self-doubt and fear. Everything was more difficult for him than it was for Rachel.

Apollo was obviously trying to distract Will as the journey continued, but it didn’t quite work. They were on their final day of travel, so Will’s anxiety was incurable. He was terrified. Not only was this kingdom unfamiliar and strange, but people spoke of the monarchs in a way that made Will feel uneasy. King Hades was said to be a man with an unforgiving temper and no sense of forgiveness. Queen Persephone was said to be kind but also fiercely protective of her family, and the Prince...

Prince Nico was said to be the embodiment of fear itself. Will had been told that he sat on a throne of human bones—the bones of the family’s enemies. He was also rumored to be the most heartless and cruel man to ever exist with soulless black eyes and a glare that could kill the strongest man alive. He rarely ever talked, and no expression ever graced his face apart from anger and complete indifference. He was a figure that many in the Kingdom of Light and the Kingdom of Darkness alike were terrified of. Will had never met him, but he still remained scared of the man.

Eventually, Rachel became frustrated with Will for his nervousness. She sighed loudly and glared at her younger brother.

“Listen, you need to relax. You’re acting like you’re about to be executed,” she said. “It’s just a visit. It isn’t as if we’re relocating here, so calm down before I throw you onto the road.”

“Rachel,” Daphne calmly warned, “your brother is allowed to be nervous. This is very unfamiliar and new to him.”

Even though his parents seemed to be on his side, Will tried to calm down. He didn’t want to annoy Rachel, and he didn’t enjoy feeling so anxious, so he took deep breaths. As they traveled down a murky, black path, he tried to envision the garden back at their castle. He imagined picking flowers and weaving them into crowns for the castle’s staff. He loved flowers.

He would just have to keep his mind on thoughts of flowers so that he could bear this trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Will felt a little less intimidated when he and his family entered the throne room. He felt better when surrounded by other people, especially familiar ones. There were various other royals present, and Will recognized a few well. He smiled when he saw Prince Perseus and Queen Reyna. He knew them from feasts and festivals that they had all attended at the same time. Prince Perseus was also good friends with Rachel.

The familiar faces eased Will’s mind, but his anxiety returned as the Kingdom of Darkness’s royal family made their grand entrance. Will couldn’t see them until they sat at their thrones, but he gulped once he caught sight of them.

Queen Persephone was beautiful. She had dark brown hair, pinkish fair skin, and a black and crimson dress that accentuated the fullness of her bosom as well as the soft curves of her figure. Atop her head sat a beautiful silver crown, decorated with perfectly polished rubies. King Hades was similarly dressed as well. His formal wear was black and crimson as well, and his crown was much more impressive, but the jewels still matched those of his Queen. He had a polite smile on his face, but he still looked unnerving with his long, straight hair and gaunt face.

The Prince stood out from his parents.

Prince Nico sat on the Throne of Bones casually. His posture was slumped, and his legs were spread apart. He had an indifferent look on his face, but said face was a lot different than what Will had imagined. The Prince looked like a marble statue that would be found in Will’s palace. His skin was porcelain and perfect, and his features were sharp. His eyes were empty and mysterious, and his lips were curled into a slight angry pout. His hair was a darker shade of black than any Will had seen before, and it fell messily in his face, untamed and slightly curly. Woven into his curls was a silver crown adorned in black opal. He also had a silver and black opal ring on one of his fingers, and his toga was billowy and intimidating, pure black in color. There were black bangles adorning his biceps too. The Prince, himself, was very slim and petite, but Will didn’t let that deceive him. Prince Nico was a dangerous and callous man. That was everyone had always said, and Will had no reason to believe otherwise.

“Welcome,” the King of Darkness greeted. “Now, I propose that after our introductory remarks, the kings and queens follow me and my queen to our discussion chamber while the princes and princesses follow my son to one of our lounge areas.”

Will’s heart dropped, and Rachel rolled her eyes. Will couldn’t focus on anything King Hades and Queen Persephone said after that point either. All that he could focus on was Prince Nico. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from him due to his terror, and the worst part was that Prince Nico ended up looking back at him. His face remained blank, but he tilted his head in intrigue. Will immediately looked away, and his face flushed with anxiety. There was something so inexplicably intense about Prince Nico’s gaze. His eyes were hard to look at but even harder to look away from.

After King Hades and Queen Persephone stopped talking, they left with all of the kings and queens to discuss what they needed to discuss. Once they were gone, Prince Nico stood. Will was surprised to see that the Prince was a little shorter than the average man. Still, he couldn’t deny that the Prince was terrifying.

“Follow me,” Prince Nico announced in a deep, gruff voice. Everyone obeyed.

He led them to a room with many plush chairs and couches. He, himself, sat on the sill of the window at the far wall. Rachel sat with Prince Perseus, Prince Jason, Princess Thalia, and Princess Annabeth, but Will didn’t know where to go. He rarely ever left the Light Castle, so he didn’t know many of these people. He felt unbelievably awkward.

“Hey, you.”

Will looked up immediately at the sound of Prince Nico’s voice. He spotted the man looking his way, beckoning him closer. Will could hear Rachel snickering at him as he stepped towards the other monarch. His heart was trying to beat out of his chest, but he took some calming breaths.

“You’re Prince William of the Kingdom of Light, are you not?” Prince Nico asked once Will was standing before him.

Will nodded. “I am...How did you know?”

“I’m going to be King one day; of course I know the names of all the monarchs.”

“Yeah, but how did you know that _I_ was Prince William?”

Prince Nico’s stony expression cracked as he smirked a little. “I’ve never seen you before. Also, your crown is a golden laurel, and you look almost exactly like your father.”

“Oh,” Will said lamely. Of course it was easy to see who Will was. He felt a bit stupid for being so clueless.

“I believe formal introductions are in order,” Prince Nico hummed, sticking out his hand. “I’m Nico, Prince of Darkness.”

Will tentatively grabbed Prince Nico’s hand. It was bigger than he had expected and incredibly bony. The Prince’s hand was strange, actually. It was big and calloused, but it was also slim, and the back of it was silky soft to the touch.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Nico.”

Prince Nico made a sour face. “You’re a prince too. Just call me Nico, and I’ll call you William.”

“Will,” Will found himself correcting, “I go by Will.”

“Then, Will, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well. How are you enjoying the Dark Kingdom?”

Nico moved his leg and patted the space beside him. Will sat down. He was tense, but Nico looked perfectly relaxed.

“It’s quite...different,” Will gulped.

“Dark, isn’t it?” Nico asked. Will swore that he heard actual _amusement_ in his voice. “Yeah, I suppose that it’s probably a bit of a change for you. It’s not all doom and gloom, though.”

“Really?”

“Of course not,” Nico said a bit harshly. “We aren’t living in a dystopia.”

Will was a little scared. He was expecting Nico to hit him or storm off, but Nico merely sagged against the glass behind him. His face was no longer stoic. Instead, he looked annoyed. Will felt a little bad. He’d just insulted Nico’s home. What kind of person did that?

“What do you like about it here?” Will asked.

Nico glanced over and sighed. “For one, the darkness can be very calming. My father and I have sensitive eyes, so too much light can be painful. With darkness, it’s just easier and calmer. Light can be so chaotic.”

“Light can be calming too,” Will argued passionately. “Don’t you ever just lie out in the sunlight? It’s more soothing than anything else in the world.”

Nico smiled a little, and his eyes sparkled. Will was closer to him now, and he could see starry, black universes behind Nico’s long lashes. Nico’s eyes seemed impossible to look away from, for Will had never encountered such depth in someone’s eyes. He could barely even differentiate between Nico’s pupils and irises because of how dark they were, and that just drew him in further. How could someone like Nico have such beautiful eyes?

“We don’t get much sunlight here, and I typically don’t enjoy it when we _do_. It’s too bright and hurts my eyes,” Nico said. His smile was even bigger now. He looked good when he smiled...Nico was incredibly handsome. “Have _you_ ever swam in the dark?”

Will shook his head. “I can’t say that I have.”

“It’s a wonderful experience,” Nico explained. “It makes you feel like...Well, it makes _me_ feel like nothing else exists: no castle, no royal title, no father, no Persephone...just me, the darkness, and the water.”

Will furrowed his brow. “Why would you want to forget your title? And your parents too?”

Nico’s smile fell, and he paused for a moment.

“Anyways,” he continued, completely ignoring Will’s questions. “There are some unique wildlife here too. And we have a lot of unique species of flowers.”

Will’s eyes lit up. “Flowers?”

“You’re interested in flowers?”

Will nodded. “I spend just about every second of my free time in the gardens that we have at our castle. I make flower-crowns for people that work for us too.”

“You’re a prince that makes flower-crowns?”

“Yeah,” Will sheepishly replied.

Nico shook his head in amusement. “That’s...You’re really something, Will... How about I show you around our gardens here after this whole thing is over?”

Will felt a strange fluttering sensation in his gut at the invitation. He didn’t know what it was, and he didn’t know what he was feeling. He’d been scared of this man for years, but he actually didn’t seem too scary now. Instead, he seemed honest, handsome, and fun. Maybe Will had been a little judgmental. Maybe he hadn’t. He didn’t know. All that Will knew was that his heart was beating like a drumroll and that he couldn’t stop getting lost in Nico’s eyes.

So he just nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Will returned to his parents’ guest chambers, he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. Nico led him to the door and wished him goodnight, but a big part of Will wanted him to stay. It was such a stark contrast from how he had felt that morning. He liked Nico, though. Nico was smart and handsome and interesting. Will wanted to listen to him talk forever.

As soon as Will walked through the door, Rachel was right in front of him. He hastily schooled the expression on his face and attempted to sidestep her. She followed his movements, though.

“There’s no way you’re getting out of this conversation,” Rachel said with a glare on her face. “This morning, you were scared out of your mind to merely _see_ Prince Nico. Now you’re staying out late spending time with him in the garden?”

Will sighed. “I was wrong about him, okay? He’s actually really interesting. He even let me make him a flower-crown!”

“You made the Prince of Darkness a flower-crown?”

Will nodded. “Yeah, and he actually wore it, so he’s a fun guy.”

“So you’re telling me that you went from being petrified of him to being his best friend in a _day_?”

Will huffed. “We’re not best friends, okay? We spoke earlier, and I realized that I was being unfair in my judgment of him. I told him I like flowers, and so he offered to show me around the royal garden. We just get along. I like talking with him. It feels really natural.”

It _did_ feel natural. As soon as Will had opened himself up to the possibility of of Nico being an alright person, it had felt like they’d been friends for years. Nico was so easy to talk to, and he had a very beautiful smile. It was like Will had been destined to meet him. Maybe he had gotten caught up in the excitement of everything, but it really felt like him and Nico were meant to find each other. Will liked that there was a possibility of him having an actual royal friend. Even if they didn’t see each other often, Will and Nico could have fun with each other. They could spend time together at feasts and royal coronations.

The thoughts that Will was having were nice, so he let himself have them.

Rachel gave up eventually, so Will sat beside their mother. Daphne immediately reached over to take Will’s crown off and run her hands through his hair. Will smiled. He loved his entire family so much, and he loved when people ran their hands through his hair. It was because of this that Will leaned his head onto his mother’s shoulder. Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Did you have fun, sweetie?” Daphne asked.

Will nodded. “I had a lot of fun, Mom. I think Nico and I are going to be great friends.”

Will didn’t mention Nico’s eyes nor his beautiful smile. He didn’t mention the way that his heart had felt like melted chocolate when he’d put that flower-crown on Nico’s head. He didn’t mention how he’d blushed when Nico looked at him. He didn’t mention it because he knew that it wasn’t normal. It wasn’t normal to feel that way around a boy.

But still, he felt that way around Nico.


	4. Chapter 4

Will found the note as he was getting out of bed. It looked to have been slid beneath his door. He picked it up, and smiled once he saw who it was from.

_ Meet me in the gardens by the pink rose bushes. Dress casually. Don’t wear your crown unless you’re willing to lose it. _

_-Nico_

Will giggled in delight, and he was glad that no one was there to hear it. He couldn’t wait to spend time with Nico, even though they had spent most of the day before together. He couldn’t stop thinking about Nico, and it was a little worrying, but he tried not to think about it too much. He wasn’t ready for a reality check, not now. He just wanted to spend every moment that he could with Nico.

As Will walked quickly towards the garden, he ran directly into Prince Jason. Immediately, he started to apologize, bowing politely. Prince Jason just laughed at him.

“It’s fine, Prince William,” he chuckled. “Neither of us were paying any attention to where we were going. Where are you headed to so eagerly...and so underdressed?”

Will looked down at his attire: a sleeved tunic with a golden rope belt and sensible golden sandals that reached all the way up to his knees. He had to admit that he did look rather casual, especially for a prince.

“I’m meeting Nico in the garden. He told me to dress down.”

Prince Jason raised an eyebrow. “Just Nico, huh? He let you drop the ‘prince?’”

Will tilted his head in confusion. “Uh, yeah? He said that I could just call him Nico because we’re both princes.”

Prince Jason hummed and shrugged. “Whatever you say. I’ve just heard that it’s practically unheard of for Prince Nico to do something like that. None of the others are allowed to call him that. You must be special.”

Even as Prince Jason walked away, Will’s heart soared. He was special. Nico didn’t do things like this for just _anyone_ . The thought made Will even giddier than he was already. He _really_ couldn’t wait to spend time with Nico.

Nico was standing beside the bush when Will made it outside, and Will nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw him. Nico was wearing a short toga like Will, but his had only one sleeve, so his collarbone and shoulder were on full display. His hair was also even more untamed than it had been the day before, and he wore the flower-crown that Will had crafted for him. His fair, bony legs and feet contrasted greatly with his black sandals and added a final, finishing touch to his look. He looked so handsome that Will had to take a deep breath and calm down.

When Will got close, Nico looked at him and smiled slightly. “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too,” Will replied. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Well, there are some boring meetings I have to attend and a feast this evening, but this morning...I wanted to show you something.”

“Okay?” Will chuckled.

Nico reached out and grabbed Will’s wrist. His fingers completely encircled it, and Will was once again awed by how big Nico’s hands were. He tried to focus on where Nico was taking him, though. He looked around curiously as Nico led him into the woods behind the castle, but he could hardly see through the dark fog that was everywhere in this kingdom. He was glad that Nico was holding onto him because he would’ve gotten lost otherwise.

Eventually, Nico stopped in a small clearing, and Will spotted a swampy pond. Nico was looking towards him expectantly, but Will didn’t know how to react.

“A pond?”

Nico nodded. “It’s my favorite place. I come here to find peace.”

Will smiled at that. He liked seeing this, knowing that it was Nico’s safe haven. Nico was so interesting, and Will just wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to discover all that _could_ be discovered about the Prince of Darkness. Before, he’d been scared of him, but now, the fear had been replaced by this strong sense of intrigue. It was disorienting, but Will still couldn’t bear to stop it. He didn’t want this feeling that he had to go away.

“You do a lot of swimming here?”

Nico nodded. “Helps me think.”

“Do you just go in, tunic and all?”

Nico rolled his eyes but smirked. “Actually, I prefer to swim in the nude, but don’t worry. We’re not doing that today.”

Will was relieved. He’d probably faint if Nico were to undress in front of him. Will wouldn’t’ve able to bear seeing so much perfect, fair skin stretched over Nico’s small frame. Nico was too pretty for Will to handle even when fully clothed, so it was better for everyone if Nico kept his clothes on.

“What are we doing today?”

Nico bit his lip. “We’re going to sit here and get to know each other? If you want?”

For the first time, Nico looked unsure, so Will smiled and nodded. The look on Nico’s face at that was so rewarding. Will wanted Nico to smile like that forever. All happiness had to have been born out of that smile.

Will and Nico sat down together in the damp grass and chatted. Nico seemed a lot less confident than he had been the day before, and it made Will curious. He wondered if something was wrong or if maybe this was just part of who Nico was. Maybe Nico wasn’t always bursting with confidence. Perhaps it was a front that he used.

“You said yesterday that you come here to escape everything,” Will said at one point. “Why do you want to escape it?”

Nico shrugged and picked at the grass beside him. “It’s a lot, you know? I’m going to be King one day, and it’s a lot of pressure. Just ask your sister. It’s a whirlwind of stress and expectations that I could never meet.”

“I’m sure you’ll be a great king.”

“Well, you’d be the only one,” Nico sighed. “My father thinks I’m too soft to be King. I’m not threatening and loud like he is. I’m just quiet and anxious all the time, and that’s not behavior fit for the King...and Persephone keeps trying to set me up with a princess so that I’ll be able to have my Queen.”

Will was intrigued. He had never imagined that Nico would be too “soft” to be King. He had a commanding presence and many people in all sorts of various kingdoms were terrified of him. Maybe he couldn’t see that, though. Maybe that wasn’t even what he wanted. Will knew that he, himself, would hate to be feared as Nico was. To him, being royalty meant being a role model, a symbol of the ideal. He tried to represent that in kindness and sincerity in his kingdom, and he was loved for it.

Was Nico loved for something like that?

“You keep calling the Queen by her name and not ‘mother,’” Will pointed out. “Why is that?”

Nico frowned at Will. “Persephone isn’t my mother.”

“She isn’t?”

Nico shook his head and messed with the ring on his hand. The stone was beautiful. Will had never properly appreciated black opal, but it was a wondrous stone. It was black, but there were bits of every color imaginable swimming throughout its depths. It was fascinating, and Nico seemed to believe so too.

“Before Persephone, my father was with my mother, Queen Maria...She was very beautiful and kind. When I was a boy, she’d take me here and tell me stories about all the possibilities I had in life...When she died, all of those possibilities went away, and my father just started pushing me to be like him so that our kingdom remained the same under my rule...He married Persephone not even six months after my mother’s death.”

Will frowned deeply. “That’s really insensitive.”

“My mother and father weren’t in love. They merely married each other out of convenience. The only man my mother ever loved was me...My father had fallen in love with Persephone when my mother was still alive, so I guess he saw my mother’s death as just an opportunity.”

“That’s wrong in so many ways,” Will said passionately. “Even if he didn’t love her, he should love you enough to let you grieve your own mother before forcing a stepmother on you. He’s your father. He should care about your feelings enough not to do that.”

Nico just shrugged and looked at the water before them. Will wondered if he wanted to swim. If it gave Nico peace, Will would be willing to bear the sight of it. He just wanted Nico to be as happy and fervent as he’d been the day before. Even if that meant Will would have to see his—inevitably beautiful—naked form, he would still encourage it. He just didn’t want Nico to feel sad.

“Do you get along well with your family?” Nico asked.

“Yeah...Rachel and I bicker a lot, but we’re siblings, so that’s not exactly unusual. Our parents love us a lot too. Rachel and I are very different people, so they treat us a bit differently. Rachel is super focused on whether or not she’s doing well, so she’s praised more than I am, but I find a lot of joy and closeness in physical affection, so I’m hugged and held more. It’s really nice...I just wish that there was more.”

“What do you mean by that?” Nico asked.

“Alright, don’t make fun of me, but I’ve never had a crush on a girl,” Will admitted with an awkward chuckle. “I kissed the royal chef’s daughter when I was eleven, but I’ve never actually felt anything for a girl...but I want to.”

Will looked at Nico and smiled. “I want to find someone special, someone that I can pour all of my love into.”

Nico looked back at Will for a moment before lowering his eyes. He looked down at his own lap and made a strange, tense face before looking back up.

“I’ve never even kissed anyone,” Nico admitted, a certain look in his eyes that was filled with emotion but hard to decipher. “No girl or woman has ever caught my eye either, and it drives Persephone mad. She wants me to find a woman to be my queen one day, but I refuse to make the same mistake my mother and father did. I’m not going to marry someone out of anything but love.”

“What if you never find it?”

“Then I’ll never marry,” Nico answered. The way he said it was simple, as if the answer had been obvious. Still, something about Nico dying alone just didn’t sit right with Will. It seemed so unbearably lonely and depressing. Will didn’t want that for Nico.

Maybe having a friend would make him happier, though.

“I like spending time with you, Nico,” Will said softly. “You’re fun to talk to...It feels like we’ve known each other for a long time.”

Nico smiled a little at that, but he also blushed. “You too...Maybe we were fated to meet each other.”

“Maybe...I just really enjoy your company,” Will said, rambling. “You’re so easy to be around, and I just feel relaxed with you.”

Nico’s little smile got bigger, and his blush got darker, but he did something surprising then. He scooted closer to Will and reached out to lace their fingers together. Will’s heart sped up, and he could feel his face fill with heat. Nico licked his lips unsurely.

“You...you said you like physical affection,”Nico shyly explained.

Will couldn’t contain his smile at that. Nico’s actions were so _endearing_. Will was seeing this meek and nervous side of Nico that he hadn’t seen the day before, and it just made his fondness grow. He just wanted to wrap him up in a hug.

So he did.

Nico tensed a little as Will wrapped his arms around him, but it only took a moment before Nico started hugging him back. It felt nice. It wasn’t like how it felt when Will hugged his mother or his father. Instead, it felt a little more intimate and emotional. Nico’s skin smelled like ink and moss, and Will never wanted to let him go. Holding him like this was one of the most rewarding feelings in existence.

The two of them pulled back eventually, but Will kept Nico’s head on his shoulder. Maybe it wasn’t normal for two male friends to sit like that, but it was nice. They were both relaxed by the action, and Nico even started to hug Will’s arm to his chest after a few moments. It felt good, and Will never wanted it to end.

Even if it was probably at least a little wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

The feast was a grand event.

There was so much food that Will was almost overwhelmed, even if he had been to countless feasts in his lifetime. Everything about this feast just seemed grander than any other feast that Will had ever been to. The food was mouthwatering, and it took everything that Will had not to dig in like a barbarian. Apollo, Daphne, and Rachel all laughed at his eagerness, but he didn’t care enough to be embarrassed. He had no idea why the food was so amazing here, why _everything_ was so amazing here. If it weren’t for the semi-permanent, foggy doom and gloom, Will would want to pack up and relocate here immediately. Everything about the Kingdom of Darkness was so inexplicably amazing.

Especially its prince.

Will spotted Nico sitting at the table of honor with his father and stepmother. He had that indifferent look on his face again, but he didn’t look intimidating this time. Instead, he looked bored, like he needed something to make him happy.

Nico caught Will’s eye and gave him a little smile. Will returned it eagerly, and Nico shook his head in amusement. The movement ended up drawing attention to him, and Will’s smile fell as soon as King Hades had started glaring his way. That man was terrifying.

After dinner, the band stopped playing. Everyone turned their attention to the King of Darkness as he stepped forward.

“I hope that all of our guests have enjoyed their food,” King Hades said. “Now, to commence the next leg of our celebration, my son, Prince Nico, will choose whomever he desires and dance with them in front of everyone. After their dance, any and all are welcome to dance the night away in celebration.”

There was a lot of applause and cheering, and then King Hades spoke again. “Without further ado, here is Prince Nico.”

Nico stepped forward. He took calculated steps, his face was blank, and he looked confident. Will wondered if it was just an act. Still, Nico looked gorgeous. The jewelry on his arms and hands was sparkling in the light of the chandeliers, and his shiny, silver crown emphasized the deep blackness of his hair. He was dressed in expensive black silks, and his one shoulder was bare again. Maybe he preferred it that way, but to Will, it just made him look even more beautiful and a little bit feminine.

“For the first dance of the evening,” Nico announced, voice harsh-sounding as it boomed throughout the room, “I wish to dance with...”

Will saw a smirk form on Nico’s face.

“...Prince William of the Kingdom of Light.”

Will choked, and Rachel had to hold back laughter. Will couldn’t believe this, though. Why would Nico want to dance with _him_? He was a _man_.

Still, Will hesitantly stood and tried to ignore the looks that he got as he approached Nico—the smug look from Apollo was the worst of them all. As soon as he reached Nico, the Prince of Darkness held out his hand.

“Milady,” he teased.

Will rolled his eyes and took his hand. “You’re ridiculous.”

They stepped away from each other, and Nico nodded over to the shocked band, motioning for them to start playing. The entire hall was silent apart from the music. Nico didn’t seem to mind, though. He actually seemed to find it funny.

As they began to dance, Will was forced to dance the woman’s part, even though Nico was so much more petite than he was. Will found that unfair.

“Do you do _everything_ just for shock-value?” Will asked.

Nico winked at him. “Not usually. With you? Totally.”

“Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?”

“Both.”

Will shook his head in exasperation. “What happened to the meek man who spent the morning hugging my arm to his chest and blushing against my shoulder?”

“I figured I had to make _you_ blush this time,” Nico said as they got close. “And it’s working.”

Will quickly looked away from Nico’s eyes as his heart skipped a beat, but he tried to play it off. “You’re insufferable.”

“Thanks, I try.”

When it came to the part in which Will had to circle around Nico, both of them burst into laughter. Everyone in the room seemed even more shocked at that, but Will had stopped caring at that point. He just had fun. Dancing like this with Nico was embarrassing and ridiculous, but it was also fun. Will had never had this much fun with anyone.

The two of them couldn’t stop giggling, even as the song ended and everyone applauded. Nico ended up falling into Will’s shoulder as he laughed, and Will mindlessly put a hand on his waist to support him. Queen Persephone addressed the crowd.

“My, what an amusing and lighthearted display!” she said. “Why don’t we all try? Women, find another woman to dance with, and men, find another man to dance with for this next song!”

Nico and Will laughed even harder, but once they calmed down a little, Nico pulled back and smiled at Will. Will smiled back.

“I’ve never had that much fun dancing with someone,” Will chuckled.

Nico’s eyes looked like they were filled with stars. “Me neither...Dancing with women is so overrated.”

Will hummed. When he was with Nico, he couldn’t help but think that women were overrated in general. Everyone was overrated when he looked at Nico because Nico was the most interesting man to ever exist, and Will never wanted to know anyone else. He wanted to only know Nico for the rest of his existence.

So, in a feeble attempt to accomplish his goal, he grabbed Nico’s hand and asked for another dance.


	6. Chapter 6

There was an issue with the weather.

One downside to the Land of Darkness was that it was prone to storms. It was because of this that Will woke up and got ready to leave just for his father to tell him that their return home had been postponed until the storm cleared. Everyone in the castle was also on lockdown for their own safety. Part of Will was upset, but a bigger part of him was happy. This way, he could spend more time with Nico.

Will nearly ran directly into Nico in the hall, just as he had done to Jason the day before, and Nico beamed at him. His smile was so contagious that Will couldn’t help but to return it. He looked so wonderfully domestic—with fluffy, unruly hair; sleepy and bleary eyes; bare feet; and a particularly short tunic, tied at his dainty waist by a dark grey cord. He was absolutely stunning.

“Hey, I was just looking for you,” Nico hummed. “Since you’re basically a prisoner in my castle now, I think you’re _legally_ required to come with me.”

“You know, you don’t have to make an excuse for wanting to spend time with me, Nico,” Will said. “I like spending time with you too, so I’d always be down for some alone-time with you.”

Nico rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. “Well, in that case...”

That was the only warning that Will got before Nico looked around, grabbed Will’s hand, and darted towards a staircase. Will was alarmed, but he just tried not to trip. He hadn’t known that Nico could move so fast.

Eventually, Nico stopped them in a room. They’d jogged up too many flights of stairs for Will to count, and he was out of breath. He hadn’t understood the need for that at all, especially now that his lungs were protesting against him.

“What was that for?”

Nico let out a panting breath and shrugged—his chest was rising and falling even faster than Will’s. “The staff would gossip if they caught me holding hands with a man.”

“You could’ve not grabbed my hand.”

“Well, where’s the fun in that?” Nico laughed.

Will shook his head in fond exasperation and looked around. Nico had taken him to an observatory. It was a big room, and there was both a telescope and a big skylight. Bookshelves lined the walls, and there was a table in the corner that held a bunch of obscure, precious stones. In general, the room looked rather interesting. It wasn’t inviting in the way that the garden or the pond was, but it was still calm and peaceful. Will could still appreciate the atmosphere in there.

“You wanted to take me to an observatory?”

Nico hummed and looked towards the skylight. The storm made the sky look dark and gloomy, but there were still some rays of morning light creeping in. It was actually pretty cool.

“I know there’s a storm right now, but when there isn’t, this is high enough above most of the fog, and it gets really sunny most days, at least I think so...I don’t typically like it because it hurts my eyes, but maybe if you ever visit and it’s sunny, you can come up here...to make you feel more comfortable.”

Will heart felt like it was being pumped full of sweetness and warmth. He didn’t know what to say. Nico was so thoughtful and kind. Will didn’t know how to deal with the surge of emotions that Nico’s actions had given him, but he tried to embrace them. He wanted to embrace everything about Nico.

Will walked around a little and surveyed everything. Some light was getting in through the skylight, and it reminded Will of the brightness of the sunlight on rainy days in the Light Kingdom. Generally speaking, there was an overwhelming amount of light in Will’s kingdom compared to what there was in Nico’s. Will found the contrast interesting, for Nico had a spirit that felt like the morning sunlight that Will had back home. Nico had this sense of brightness and gentleness about him that Will was starting to enjoy even _more_ than sunlight.

It was a little scary, Will’s sudden affection for Nico. A few days ago, he never would have imagined feeling like this. What Will loved the most in the world was the feeling of the sunlight on his skin, but being with Nico felt like sunlight on his heart, and he was starting to like that more. He was starting to love the way that Nico made him feel more than anything else, and that was absolutely terrifying. The two of them were from two different lands—two different _worlds_. It was dangerous to be this attached. Eventually, Will would have to go back to his kingdom and leave Nico behind, and he’d known that this whole time, but now...Now, it felt painful.

Will didn’t want to leave Nico.

“Why have I never seen you at any of our events in the Light Kingdom?” Will asked offhandedly.

Nico sat down on the floor, right in the center of the room, beneath the skylight. Will sat down beside him.

“Like I said before, I have sensitive eyes,” Nico explained. “My father’s eyes are sensitive too, but not as much as mine. Even the sunlight that we get in this room is too much for me. I never come up here...I tried to visit your kingdom once, though. I went with Persephone when I was fourteen. The light hurt so much that I had to stay in the carriage with a thick blanket over my eyes the entire time. After that, my father had special glasses made for me so that it wouldn’t hurt as much, but I guess remembering how painful it had been kept me from ever going back.”

Will frowned. Light had always been so soothing to him. He had never thought that it could cause someone so much pain. He felt bad for Nico. Will could always get used to the darkness in Nico’s kingdom, but Nico could never be fully comfortable in Will’s kingdom. It was so sad, and Will wondered how things would have worked out if it hadn’t been the case. Would he have met Nico sooner? Would they have become friends early on like Rachel and Prince Perseus or Queen Reyna and Prince Jason? Will didn’t know the answers to those questions, but they still made him sad.

“You look sad,” Nico said softly. His brows were furrowed, and he looked to be searching Will’s expression. It was a bit intimidating.

Will shrugged. “It’s just kind of sad that it kept us from meeting earlier on in life.”

“Oh?”

Will nodded and looked into Nico’s eyes. They were absolutely endless, and Will just wanted to lose himself in them forever. It was like they held a gravity of their own, one that pulled Will in and kept him in Nico’s orbit. Will couldn’t imagine spending this second anywhere apart from here, with Nico.

“I feel like we were destined to meet,” Will whispered, afraid to break the spell that the two of them had cast over the room. “I don’t know why...I just feel like I belong next to you.”

Nico’s face seemed closer than it had been a second before.

“I feel the same way,” Nico murmured. He looked back at Will with a sweetness and vulnerability in his eyes that was breathtaking. Nico was just breathtaking in general.

Neither of them said anything more, but they kept looking at each other, and Will’s gaze briefly dipped down to look at Nico’s quivering lips. He was so beautiful.

Nico’s eyes started to close, and Will felt himself subconsciously moving closer and closer...

And then there was a knock on the door.

The two princes jumped apart as the door opened. A guard was on the other side.

“Prince Nico, your father, the King, has requested your presence in the throne room.”

Nico nodded quickly, and it looked to Will like his breathing was a bit more labored than normal. Will was in the same boat. His entire body seemed to be high-strung and filled with nervous excitement.

He’d almost _kissed_ a boy. He’d almost kissed  _Nico_.

And as Nico bid Will goodbye, Will hated to admit that he wished he _had_.


	7. Chapter 7

Will was paranoid after his experience with Nico in the observatory. He felt like he had to put up an act around everyone, including his family, just so they wouldn’t figure out that he had romantic feelings for another man. The thought of them seeing through him was terrifying. He had no idea how his family would react, but just the thought of possibly disappointing them weighed heavy on Will. He wouldn’t be able to bear his family’s disapproval; he loved them too much.

So Will spent that night and the next morning avoiding his family at all costs.

Some time after lunch, Will walked past the throne room. He expected it to be empty, but instead, he saw a single person inside, surrounded by stacks upon stacks of papers, an absurd amount of ink, and various quills. It was Nico, but something about him looked strange. He looked less alive than usual, less relaxed and comfortable. Instead, he had a furrowed brow and a deep frown as he sat on the floor in the middle of a sea of paperwork. He looked frustrated.

He still looked beautiful, though.

“Nico?” Will called, stepping into the room.

When Nico looked up, the wrinkles between his eyebrows disappeared. He looked a little like he had woken up from a dream, and he blinked blearily at the man before him. It was gorgeous.

“Oh, hi...you haven’t been there long, have you?”

Will smiled at him and sat near a stack of paper. “Nope. I just got here. What are you even doing?”

Nico sighed, and his shoulders dropped as he set his quill back into the ink. He looked stressed and overworked, and he definitely needed a break.

“My father wants me to go through all these records from the archives so that he can make sure I ‘understand the full history of the kingdom’ before I become King. He wants a written analysis on every single one.”

Will blinked in surprise. “Wow, that’s hardcore.”

“That’s King Hades for you,” Nico sighed, picking his quill back up and continuing to write. “Ruthless, impossible, overbearing...Sometimes I just want to...Ugh, I don’t know, but I just feel like screaming sometimes with all of this.”

Will nodded. “Yeah, that’s pretty understandable, I’d say...especially when he’s making you do _this_.”

“He’s just way too aggressive, and my throne over there? It’s a perfect illustration. Like one big metaphor for my father and my life.”

Will looked over. The Throne of Bones somehow looked even eerier with no one in it. It made Will so incredibly uncomfortable. Even though he had since become fond of Nico, Will felt the same way around that thrown that he had when he’d first seen it. It made his skin crawl.

“What’s the story behind that thing anyways?” Will asked. “Seems a bit...creepy.”

Nico sighed. “My mother was killed by this group of terrorists that despised the kingdom my mother came from. They didn’t want that bloodline in the Kingdom of Darkness, and my father knew that, so in order to protect me after the death of my mother, he had the soldiers and guards hunt down every single person in that movement, kill them, and then fashion their bones into a throne for me to sit on. He thought that it would scare people enough to keep me safe...It’s the weirdest thing _ever_ , though. How would _you_ feel if you had to sit on _human bones_ all the time?”

“Honestly,” Will breathed, “the mere existence of it scares the living daylights out of me.”

“You should’ve seen me when I first saw it,” Nico grumbled. He placed a sheet of paper on top of one pile and then grabbed another from a different stack. “I was eleven, I’d just lost my mother, and my father presented me that monstrosity with a smile on his face. I had a full-blown _panic attack_...But, you know, you get used to things. I just have to wait until I’m king. Then, I can have a new throne fashioned for me.”

Will leaned back and rested on his hands. He openly stared at Nico, but Nico didn’t seem to mind. He just wrote on his papers and glanced up at Will through his lashes every so often. It was nice. The moment held a certain level of domesticity that made Will smile.

“What do you want your throne to be like when you’re King?” Will hummed.

Nico looked up at him at that, and he gave Will a small smile.

“All black...I want the seat big enough to fit two of me and plush enough for me to comfortably sit sideways on it, and maybe...maybe my future...my future _queen_ could have a white one...to contrast.”

Will bit his lip a little and looked away. He suddenly felt too warm. “I like white.”

Nico nodded, and his cheeks were pink.

“You’d look good sitting in a white throne,” he mumbled.

Will felt his heart beat faster. The implications of the conversation made him feel hot all over, and the fantasy of sitting in a throne beside Nico was so inexplicably exhilarating. He could just imagine reaching over to grab Nico’s soft hand, sneaking glances as they addressed people that came into the throne room. Thinking about being with Nico like _that_ made Will feel a mixture of anxiety and intense excitement.

He was scared of how much he _wanted_ that.

“What does your throne in your kingdom look like?” Nico asked after a short awkward silence.

Will shrugged. “It’s pretty simple. All of our thrones are gold and white and have the same general shape. Mine and Rachel’s are just smaller.”

“Do you really have a connection with your palace?” Nico asked suddenly. He seemed to realize his words only after he’d said them. “I mean, you always speak of your palace and all that’s inside in a way that isn’t necessarily fond. Of course, it’s your home, but you don’t seem too stuck on it.”

Will shrugged. “I mean, it’s just a palace. What makes it a home is my family...though, maybe it’s a good thing that I don’t hold it too dear. My parents will probably end up marrying me off to a foreign princess for treaties’ sakes, and I’ll go become the prince or king of a totally new place.”

Nico nodded a bit, and Will looked away from him in thought. Will wanted to tell Nico that he was starting to want to become _Nico’s_ consort. So far, Will enjoyed everything about the Kingdom of Darkness apart from the lack of light, but he could get used to it. He could get used to Nico pulling him through the fog by his hand. He could get used to dancing and laughing with Nico at feasts. He could get used to romantic moments in the observatory and making Nico flower-crowns.

Will could definitely get used to the way his heart had started beating for Nico and for Nico alone.

“How do you feel about the Dark Kingdom?” Nico asked softly. “I know you weren’t fond of it at first, but has it grown on you?”

Will smiled and looked over at Nico again. “It really has. I enjoy it here quite a bit.”

Will decided that Nico didn’t need to know that he was the main reason Will had said that.


End file.
